


through your eyes

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kradingo/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kradingo/"> <strong>kradingo</strong></a>card with the prompt Randoms: Halloween. This started out meaning to be silly but turned kind of schmoopy. No beta so any mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through your eyes

“This is a stupid idea, Adam.”

  
“You're just saying that because you hate Halloween... and playing dress up.” If anything Adam is the one that should be pissed off. He has to wear _plaid_. Not even plaid with sparkles or glitter on. Just ordinary, boring, plain old plaid.

  
“I don't hate Halloween, I've just had very bad experiences on this day. I'm scarred for life.”

  
“And this is exactly why we are doing this. Besides, I'm pretty sure today won't end with your brother pulling down your pants and throwing eggs at your face.”

  
“Why did I ever tell you that story?”

  
Adam laughs, remembering how he and Kris had swapped embarrassing stories from their childhood. It felt like a million years ago, locked away in a house, performing to America every week. It was crazy to think about how far they had come.

  
“Are you ever going to leave the bathroom?"

  
“No.”

  
There were strange sounds coming from bathroom and Adam knew that Kris was probably huffing and puffing and tugging at the outfit Adam had picked out for him. “It's ridiculous how tight these clothes are. How do you even fit in them?”

  
“I think I should be offended by that.”

  
Kris snuck his head out of the door. “That's not what I meant... it's just, when you wear this kind of stuff you look hot. When I wear this... I look like an idiot.”

  
“I think this is the first time you've ever worn anything like this. Unless you have something you want to tell me...”

  
“Adam.” Kris pulls open the bathroom door. “Look at me!”

  
Adam sucks in a breath and he stands up so he can fully see Kris. The jeans are old ones that Adam hasn't been able to fit into for years, but he kept them purely for sentimental reasons. Adam finds it hard to throw away beautiful things, and these jeans are beautiful. Especially on Kris. The black shiny denim clings to Kris in all the right places, so much so that Adam wishes he hadn't promised they would both be at Brad's Halloween party. Adam had protested when Kris said he wanted to wear a shirt under the waistcoat Adam picked out for him, and Adam was completely right to do so. Kris's bare arms are curled around himself self consciously. Normally Adam finds Kris's inability to see how hot he is adorable, but he really wishes Kris could see himself through Adam's eyes right now.

  
“Kris... you look...”

  
“I know.” Kris throws his hands up over his face and walks slowly to the full length mirror in the corner of their room. Kris looks at Adam in the reflection. “You look amazing, how is it you can wear anything and look hot. Maybe I'm just one of those people who should stick to what they know.”

  
Adam walks slowly to Kris and wraps his arms around Kris's waist. He pulls down Kris's arms that had been wrapped around himself. “You have no idea...”

  
“You always say that.” Kris bites his lip and pulls Adam's arms around him tighter.

  
“I do. So when are you going to start believing me?” Adam presses a kiss against Kris's neck and lingers there for a moment, breathing him in. He hates thinking back to a time when he couldn't do this, when Kris wasn't his and he wasn't Kris's.

  
Kris lifts his hand up and places it on Adam's neck, his fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck. “I know you mean it...”

  
“Am I going to have to convince you?” Adam moves his arms away from Kris's waist and rests his hands on Kris's hips, his fingers digging in slightly. “Because we don't have much time but I'd be more than willing to do what I have to do to convince you.”

  
Adam grinds against Kris to get his point across, it achieves exactly the reaction Adam wanted. Kris slumps against Adam, his eyes falling shut. “Adam...”

  
“Open your eyes.” Kris looks directly at Adam, his hands have moved down to rest over Adam's. “No, don't look at me. I want you to watch yourself.”

  
“I can't...”

  
Adam's lips find Kris's neck and he kisses across the bare skin. “I just want you to see what I see when I look at you. It's not about what you wear, Kris. It's about you. So if you don't want to wear this you can change right now...”

  
Kris smiles and shakes his head. “I blame Brad. Only he would give everyone specific instructions on who was dressing up as what for Halloween.”

  
Adam smiles into Kris's neck and then looks up. The invitation arrived, bright pink with pretty black italic print. Inside, there was a small piece of purple paper with their costume instructions. It simply said: “Come dressed as one another.” Adam thought it was hilarious, Kris of course had been mortified.

  
“I'm not changing.” Kris says with a strong determination. “I won't hear the end of it from Brad if I do.”

  
“This is true... and you really, _really_ do look hot.”

  
Kris shakes his head and turns to kiss Adam quickly. “Whatever you say.”

  
Adam pulls away and Kris groans slightly at the loss of contact. It's funny that even though they have been together for over a year now, they both still have this strong need to be near each other all the time. Their first tours after getting together had been unbearable.

  
“Okay, so last minute touches...”

  
Adam grabbed his make up from the dresser and started rummaging through, wondering if he could convince Kris to something a little more than the eye-liner they agreed to.

  
“I already know what you're thinking.” Kris was smiling, so that was a good sign Adam was going to get his way. “Come on, do your worst.”

  
Kris sits down at the end of the bed, smiles and closes his eyes. “Make me beautiful.”

  
Adam didn't move for a few seconds he just watched Kris sitting there waiting, with complete trust in Adam. Adam put down the make up bag on the dresser and slowly walked over to place himself in between Kris's legs. He leaned down and kissed his cheek softly and then whispered into his ear. “You already are."

_   
****   
_


End file.
